Toki wo Koeru
by harukakanata
Summary: Neji and TenTen are up for some chaos when they are transported to the world of Inuyasha! How will they get back to the ninja world? NejiTenTen. Rated PG13 to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Well

Author's Note: Well, this is something I just randomly thought up of, so don't blame me if it sucks! As for the pairings, the Naruto pairing is Neji+TenTen, and the Inuyasha pairings are the usual…Inuyasha+Kagome and Sango+Miroku.

Sorry, people like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and the others will NOT make an appearance in this fic…Except for Neji and TenTen, who are the main characters of this plot. Also, in this fic, Neji and TenTen are both 15 years old, and Neji is an ANBU member and TenTen is a special jounin (you know, those people like Ibiki or Anko.). Of course, now that they are such high levels, they're obviously stronger, especially TenTen. Well, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **Duh, I don't own ANY Naruto OR Inuyasha characters!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Into the Well**

It was a bright, sunny afternoon. TenTen and Neji had just finished training, and were currently resting by the small stream next to their training spot. TenTen sighed as she relaxed on a large rock. Neji looked at her questioningly, and TenTen smiled. "Neji, it seems like even if I'm still around the same level as you, I still can't beat you…" she muttered, and Neji just smirked.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's spar on the water." TenTen nodded, and focused chakra into her feet before stepping onto the clear surface of the water. Neji was standing in the middle of the stream, prepared to strike. In a flash, TenTen pulled out her prized kodachi and Neji took out a small but sharp dagger. TenTen slashed at Neji with no mercy, and Neji blocked her moves. They separated, and TenTen sheathed her kodachi and took out a scroll. She jumped up into the air, her scroll twisting up with her. As her hands tapped the many symbols on the scroll, a flurry of weapons came down upon Neji. Neji smirked and caught a kunai flying towards him, but realized his mistake once he saw the explosive tag attached to the handle of the kunai. He dropped it just in time as it exploded, causing the water to splash up into the air. However, TenTen wasn't done yet. The weapons still continued to shoot towards him with deadly aim, and Neji knew that he had to use his kaiten. He stood on a large rock as he spun around faster and faster. "Kaiten!" he said, and the weapons were flung back towards TenTen by his almost-unbreakable defense. TenTen just smiled. The weapons that had been shot back instantly turned into kage bunshins, and just as Neji stopped spinning, the many bunshins threw more weapons, and Neji was forced to retreat behind a tree. TenTen frowned. She hadn't counted on him to run away. _'Oh well…' _she thought, standing up straight. _'I can always use the moves that father and Tsunade-sama taught me…' _She jumped into a nearby tree to find out where Neji was hiding. She scanned the area, but couldn't detect him anywhere. _'As expected from Neji…He's good as always in hiding his chakra.' _Suddenly, a few shuriken flew and embedded in a branch beside TenTen. TenTen jumped out of the tree when she saw the explosive tags on the shuriken, and smiled as she landed on the grass in front of Neji. "You copy-cat," she teased, chuckling. "You used the same move as me!" Neji just smirked and charged at TenTen with a katana in his hand. TenTen also sped towards him, with a pair of twin blades in her hands. Their swords clashed, the sound of grated steel filling the area. Their swords were flung out of their hands and landed a few feet away, but TenTen had the advantage because she still had one blade left. Neji blocked her swing with his kunai just in time, and jumped away, landing about five feet from where he originally was standing. They both breathed heavily, getting a little tired. They had nicks and a few bruises here and there, but neither of them cared because they knew that they would tend to their injuries later. "Shall we finish this, Neji?" TenTen asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah…let's get this over with soon." With that phrase, Neji took out a kunai and TenTen reacted quickly by throwing a couple of shuriken at him, which were easily blocked by Neji's kunai. But because he was preoccupied with the shuriken, he didn't notice that TenTen was right in front of him, and she was about to slam the ground with her fist, until a huge "BOOM" nearby the forest caused the ground to shake fiercely, throwing TenTen off balance and making Neji stumble. They both landed in a heap on the ground while the forest shook, making the birds fly out of the trees in panic and other wild animals run around in fear. When the earthquake subsided, TenTen opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a pair of pale-lavender eyes. Her face reddened, and she fought to keep herself from blushing madly as she realized that she was lying on top of Neji's body. "S…Sorry, Neji!" she exclaimed, and jumped off a slightly flustered Neji. He just shook his head while getting up, and looked around.

"What happened?" he muttered, and turned to TenTen.

"Let's go and check it out. If there's trouble, we'll handle it." He said, and hurried off into the forest with TenTen close behind him.

Neji and TenTen ran into another small clearing, with a giant crater in the middle. At the center of the crater was a wooden well, big enough for a fully-grown adult to fall in. Though the trees around the crater were destroyed, the wooden well didn't even have a scratch on it. "I wonder what happened here…" TenTen mumbled, and walked cautiously towards the well.

"Be careful TenTen…there might be something wrong with that well…" Neji warned, and activated his byakugan to look at the area. _'I don't see anything wrong…I just sense a large amount of chakra, and it's coming from…' _he spun around at TenTen, who had just reached the well. "TenTen, watch out!" he yelled, and ran towards her as fast as he could. TenTen looked at him curiously, but her eyes widened in shock as a large beam of light erupted from the well, and the forest started to shake once more. TenTen grabbed onto the rim of the well for support, but the old wood of the well gave way and before TenTen knew what was happening, she was toppled head-first into the well. She shut her eyes, waiting for the fall, but it never came because she suddenly felt a strong hand grip her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw Neji. The forest was still rumbling, but he held her hand in a firm grip. "Neji…" she whispered, and a small smile crept onto her lips.

"TenTen, give me your other hand!" Neji said sternly, and TenTen knew that he couldn't hold on much longer. She raised her other hand, and their fingers strained to meet, but a huge lurch of the ground caused Neji to lose his balance and he also fell into the well. The two ninjas fell and fell, but for the whole time, their hands never let go.

* * *

Well, how was it? It'll get better soon, so please don't worry if it seems to suck right now! Tips or pieces of advice would be appreciated, and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, and don't forget to try reading by other fics! Until next time!

**Preview of the next chapter: The Meeting:**

"Who are you people?" TenTen asked, looking at their VERY old-fashioned outfits and the seemingly-modern girl. She glanced at Neji, who was still unconscious. "Don't worry, we're not bad people. We just found you two in the middle of nowhere!" the black-haired girl explained, but TenTen still didn't know whether to trust them or not. TenTen noticed that the necklace around the girl's neck had strong chakra within it. _'The chakra is probably coming from those pink shards attached to the necklace…What is it?' _she thought, and opened her mouth to speak, but a slight grunt beside her stopped her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Author's Note: **Hmm, this fic doesn't very popular…I wonder why? Maybe it's the bad summary…I was never good with summaries anyways! Well, I'll give it one last try, and if it seems like nobody likes this fic, I guess I'll delete it! On with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING! The characters in this fic all belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Takahashi Rumiko!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

TenTen woke up with a slight pain in her head. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up, only to see a strange sight. She was in a small wooden hut, and she was on a straw mattress. _'Huh? What happened? What am I doing here?' _she thought, her mind still fuzzy from the events that had occurred. Suddenly, she remembered what happened. She and Neji had been investigating a loud noise and an earthquake near the forest, and when TenTen had fallen in, Neji had grabbed her arm to save her but they had both fallen in through the well. She noticed that Neji was lying down on another mattress beside hers. Just when she was about to get up, she heard voices outside of the hut.

"Hey Kagome-chan, who do you think those two people are?" a female voice asked.

"I'm not sure…They seem somewhat modern, but at the same time, not really modern…" another female voice replied. _'Those people are probably talking about us…' _TenTen thought grimly. _'I wonder if they're ninjas.' _The conversation outside continued.

"Keh, they might be Naraku's minions for all I care!" a rude-sounding voice said carelessly.

"Hmm, I don't think they're bad people…Come on, let's go check on them right now." The second female voice said, and TenTen heard their footsteps coming towards the entrance of the hut. _'Shoot, if they find me like this, they might think that I was spying on them! Though it's partially true…' _she thought hurriedly, and quickly lied down on the mattress, pretending to sleep. The people came in, and they seemed to be looking at her and Neji. She slightly opened one eye, but was met with a large face with turquoise-colored eyes. She jumped, biting back a yell or a scream. She sat up abruptly, and instantly pulled out a kunai. But she was surprised when she noticed that it was just a little kid. _'Huh? That kid has pointy ears…an elf? No, he also has a bushy tail of some sort, and paws for feet…Hmm, maybe he's some kind of demon-child…' _she thought, lowering her guard a little. She studied the strange people. There were two girls, and three boys, counting the little boy with the tail. One of the girls had raven-black hair that went halfway down her back, the other girl had long chestnut-brown hair that was tied at the bottom, one of the boys had jet-black hair that was tied in a small ponytail at the back, the second boy had silver-colored hair with golden eyes but what interested TenTen the most was his dog-ears at the top of the boy's head, and the little boy had brownish-orange hair with bright turquoise eyes. Everyone except for the black-haired girl looked as if they were from at least 500 years ago, if not more than that. "Who are you people?" TenTen asked, looking at their VERY old-fashioned outfits and the seemingly-modern girl. She glanced at Neji, who was still unconscious. "Don't worry, we're not bad people. We just found you two in the middle of nowhere!" the black-haired girl explained, but TenTen still didn't know whether to trust them or not. TenTen noticed that the necklace around the girl's neck had strong chakra within it. _'The chakra is probably coming from those pink shards attached to the necklace…What is it?' _she thought, and opened her mouth to speak, but a slight grunt beside her stopped her. "Neji, you're awake!" TenTen exclaimed, inwardly sighing with relief. Neji groaned, and rubbed his head while sitting up. When he saw the group of strange people, he frowned.

"Where are we? What happened?" he muttered, starting to remember what had happened.

"Remember? I fell down in that wretched well and you fell in with me!" TenTen reminded, and Neji nodded. He diverted his attention to the strangers. The group of people flinched a little at Neji's pale-lavender eyes, but hid their surprise fairly quickly.

"Who are YOU guys?" the little boy asked, looking at their clothes.

"Um…" TenTen started, and looked questioningly at Neji.

"Before we tell who we are, we would like to know your identities." He said emotionlessly, and TenTen could tell that Neji's tone of voice ticked off the silver-haired boy.

"Why, you…" the boy growled, but then the raven-haired girl interrupted him.

"Osuwari!" she promptly said, and the boy was immediately slammed down on the wooden floor by an invisible force. The girl paused before speaking again.

"Well, I'm Kagome, this is Inuyasha, she's Sango-chan, he's Miroku-sama, and the little boy over there is Shippo-chan. Oh, and the cat-like animal over there is Kirara, a cat-demon." The girl said, introducing everyone.

"I'm a fox-demon!" the little boy named Shippo said proudly.

"Um…Well, I'm TenTen…and he's Neji." TenTen said slowly.

"So, what happened to you two? Like, you guys were lying unconscious in the middle of a forest clearing! It was lucky we found you before the demons did!" Kagome asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but all we know is that we fell through a well…" TenTen explained, not wanting to reveal much information. _'These people aren't ninjas, that's for sure…But half-demons and demons? What is this place?' _TenTen thought curiously. Kagome studied the two ninjas up and down.

"Where are you two from?" she finally asked, looking at their clothing. TenTen looked at her own clothes and Neji's clothes. She was wearing a black Chinese-style shirt with a black mesh shirt underneath, and the sleeves of the mesh shirt went down a little bit above her elbows. She was also wearing navy blue pants that went down to her knees with bandages wrapped around her legs, starting from her knees all the down to her ankles. Her shoes were the usual ninja sandals, and they were black. Her shuriken holster was tied around her right thigh as usual, and she had many pouches on her belt with some weapons also hidden under her clothing. Her hair was tied in a single bun at the back, and it was held up by a couple of poisoned senbon. Neji was wearing similar clothes he wore when he was still a genin ninja, except that his sweater was now dark grey and his pants were black. He still had the bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, with his usual shuriken holster, a few weapon pouches, and his black ninja sandals. TenTen eyed Neji nervously, wondering whether to tell Kagome and the others where they were from. Neji smirked a little before regaining his usual stoic expression.

"We don't need to tell you." He replied curtly, making Inuyasha get annoyed once more.

"You!" Inuyasha growled, and before Kagome or anyone could say anything, he leapt towards Neji, attempting to punch him. However, Neji just smirked and stepped out of the way before kicking Inuyasha in the stomach, causing him to fly back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. TenTen just sighed.

"Hey, there is no fighting allowed in this hut!" a voice suddenly said sternly. Everyone turned around, and saw an old lady with an eye patch over one eye. She turned to TenTen and Neji.

"So…" she said as she set down her basket of herbs on the floor. "So what's going on here?" she asked once she had sat down.

"Well, you see…" Kagome started to explain, but she was cut off by Inuyasha.

"That arrogant bastard over there should explain!" he snapped, glaring at Neji. Neji remained expressionless.

"You just charged at me. All I did was defend myself." He said coolly, and smirked at him.

"Neji, I think you should stop…" TenTen whispered to him. "After all, they're the ones who healed us while we were unconscious…And if they really are enemies, they would have killed us while we were asleep!" Neji paused for a moment.

"Hn." He said, but sat down on the floor.

"Inuyasha, you should stop too." Kagome said, and with a snort, Inuyasha stomped out of the hut. After everyone had settled down, the old lady turned to TenTen and Neji.

"I am Kaede, the former priestess of this village," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm TenTen, and he's Neji." TenTen said, and Kaede nodded. She was about to speak again, but suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside.

"What's happening!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran outside of the hut with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede, and TenTen and Neji also following outside. They gasped. Towering over the village was a huge number of many kinds of demons. Some had the ability to fly or float; some had ferocious fangs or claws, and many of them had deadly-looking weapons in their hands.

"W…What ARE those things!" TenTen exclaimed, and Neji was also confused.

"Those are demons…They constantly attack the village these days." Kaede explained.

"They're destroying the village! We have to stop them!" Kagome exclaimed, and shot an arrow at one of the flying demons. To TenTen and Neji's surprise, the arrow started glowing bright pink and destroyed the demon in a single shot. _'What is that strange chakra coming from her body?' _they thought, but didn't have much time to think because a large demon with a bull's head came charging at them with a sword. Close behind it was another demon, which looked something like an ogre.

"Get out of the way!" Kagome exclaimed, thinking that Neji and TenTen didn't know how to fight, but the two ninjas just smirked.

"Neji, you take care of the ogre-demon…I'll handle the bull-face." TenTen said, and Neji just nodded before disappearing towards the giant demon. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were all very shocked as Neji and TenTen finished off the two demons in just a few seconds.

"W…What? Who exactly ARE you guys!" Kagome exclaimed. Neji had his hands out in front of him in a strange stance, and TenTen was holding a kunai with two scrolls. The two ninjas ignored Kagome's question.

"I'll finish these guys off…Neji, you can take care of the leftovers." TenTen said, surprising everyone except Neji, who just nodded. Everyone watched as TenTen jumped high into the air, with her scrolls unraveling around her. "Soushoryu!" she yelled, and in a great speed, TenTen tapped the thousands of symbols on the scroll as she spun around in the air. Suddenly, a huge amount of weapons flew out of the scroll, each of them with deadly aim. In a matter of seconds, the demons were all dead, with hundreds of weapons pierced into their flesh. TenTen landed gracefully on the ground, smoothly pulling out a sword from nowhere and striking an extra demon in the heart. She did this with no emotion whatsoever on her face, and it confused Kagome and the others greatly. Neji just smirked with approval. He knew that TenTen had upgraded almost all of her moves, and her Soushoryu was one of them. TenTen grimaced as she noticed the stunned looks on Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's faces. _'Oh great…' _she thought with a sigh. _'We have some explaining to do…'_

* * *

Well, how was this chapter? It seems like not much people are reading it…at this rate, I might delete this fic! So PLEASE review! I'm BEGGING you, PLEASE review! 

**Preview for Chapter 3: Explaining and a New Quest:**

"You see, we're ninjas from Konohagakure. Neji and I were inspecting an old well that appeared out of nowhere, and we accidentally fell in when an earthquake made us lose our balance." TenTen said, wondering if it was wise to tell them about Konoha.

"Konoha-what?" Shippo asked, stumbling with the name.

"Konohagakure." Neji said carelessly. But Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were even more confused.

"Ninjas? What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ninjas are dark warriors that are known for their illusions, speed, and silent assassinations…It's no wonder you don't know, since ninjas appear a few hundred years later." Kagome explained.

"But their clothes…I'd say that their clothes are somewhat from your world, Kagome." Sango said thoughtfully. Kagome went in deep thought.

"Hey…what year are you two from?" she suddenly asked.

"Um…2004." TenTen replied.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"T…That's 8 years ahead of my time!" Kagome exclaimed. There was a pause.

"WH…WHAT!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining and a New Quest

**Author's Note: **YAY I finally managed to connect to this fic! YES! Thank you for those who waited patiently for the next chapter!

**Legend:**

Hi normal

_Hi _thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything at all!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Explaining and a New Quest**

Everyone was sitting in Kaede's hut while Kaede made some soup.

"Okay, you two have some explaining to do!" Kaede said while stirring the soup. TenTen sighed and glanced at Neji before speaking.

"You see, we're ninjas from Konohagakure. Neji and I were inspecting an old well that appeared out of nowhere, and we accidentally fell in when an earthquake made us lose our balance." TenTen said, wondering if it was wise to tell them about Konoha.

"Konoha-what?" Shippo asked, stumbling with the name.

"Konohagakure." Neji said carelessly. But Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were even more confused.

"Ninjas? What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ninjas are dark warriors that are known for their illusions, speed, and silent assassinations…It's no wonder you don't know, since ninjas appear a few hundred years later." Kagome explained.

"But their clothes…I'd say that their clothes are somewhat from your world, Kagome." Sango said thoughtfully. Kagome went in deep thought. "Hey…what year are you two from?" she suddenly asked.

"Um…2004." TenTen replied.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"T…That's 8 years ahead of my time!" Kagome exclaimed. There was a pause.

"WH…WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"How could that be?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome replied. "But the year 2004 is really 8 years ahead." Shippo frowned.

"I don't get it! Does that mean that these two are from the future-future?" he asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Uhh…future-future?" TenTen asked, sweat-dropping. Shippo nodded.

"If Kagome's from the future, but you two are from the future of Kagome's time, then you must be from the future-future!" he explained, and everyone sweat-dropped.

"…I guess that's one way to put it." Neji said. Miroku crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"So you two are from the future-future…If TenTen is so pretty, does that mean that all of the girls from the future-future are beautiful, too?" he said, smiling. Before he knew it, he was being pounded on the ground.

"You pervert!" Sango exclaimed, delivering a swift uppercut to his chin. Kagome managed to slap him and TenTen pinned him to the wall with some kunai.

"Now," she said, clearing her throat. "Let's get back to the subject."

"You said that you fell down a well and got transported here, right?" Kagome asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah," she replied. "What about it?" Kagome frowned.

"You see, I can travel across two eras back and forth with the help of a well. I actually come from the year 1996. But with the help of a well in my time, I can travel over to here." she explained.

"So basically, we did the same thing." Neji said.

"But if I remember correctly, I recall from down from the sky." Tenten suddenly said.

"I guess that the well you guys fell into just transported you to the middle of nowhere, which was here, in feudal Japan." Kagome said thoughtfully. Tenten looked at Neji with a worried face.

"How are we ever going to go back? From what I've heard so far, there is no well leading back to Konoha." she said, frowning.

"Well, for the time being, we should stay here in this village. It's obviously much safer than traveling around when we don't even know this place." Neji said, and Tenten nodded. Suddenly, Shippo jumped up.

"Hey, I've got a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed, and everyone looked at him. "Kagome, Inuyasha said that we're leaving this village to find more shards, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, how about we take these two along? During our journey, we might come across a portal or something that will lead them back to Kono-whatever." Everyone thought for a moment.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Tenten said slowly. Sango nodded.

"Yes, I think that it's the best thing to do." she said. Inuyasha sighed.

"I don't really want to take this arrogant bastard with me," he said, eyeing Neji. "But I guess I have no choice." Kagome smiled.

"Then it's settled. Good job, Shippo-chan!" she said brightly, and Shippo smiled triumphantly.

"When do we leave?" Tenten asked.

"Tomorrow in the morning." Kagome replied.

"You people have a long journey ahead of you, so I suggest you rest up for the night." Kaede said, and everyone agreed.

Tenten walked outside quietly, not wanting to disturb the others. The sky was dark and bright stars dotted it. The crescent moon was out, and Tenten looked at it for a while before continuing to walk forward. She briefly noticed Inuyasha waking up, but decided to ignore him. She eventually stopped at a stream. The stream was at the bottom of a hill.

"Hey." a voice suddenly said, and Tenten jumped and pulled out a kunai, but relaxed when she realized that it was Neji. They walked down the hill, not saying a word. So Tenten was surprised when it was Neji who broke the silence. "What are you doing this late?" he asked, not looking at her. Tenten smiled.

"I should be asking you too. I don't know…I was just taking a little walk." she replied.

"I…was thinking." Neji muttered.

"About what?" Tenten asked, looking at him curiously.

"I was thinking about this place…and those people…I'm not very sure if we should trust them or not." he replied, staring at the shimmering stream of water below them. Tenten looked thoughtful.

"Yeah…I sometimes think that too. But oh well. The plan doesn't seem very harmful. If they do betray us, we can always fight back or run away. But I'd prefer the former. People who betray others should be punished." she answered with a slight smile. Neji couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah." he said, and the two ninjas sat together in silence with the crescent moon above them. After a while, Neji stood up. "We should return to the hut. I heard that half-dog wake up. They might start looking for us." he said, and Tenten swore she heard a bit of softness in his voice. She nodded, mentally slapping herself.

'_Tenten, you idiot…He's Hyuuga NEJI. Why would he act soft towards me?' _she thought. Suddenly, she remembered the scene when Neji had shown concern in his eyes when she had fallen down the well. She also remembered the scene when they were falling together, and Neji never let go of her hand. Thinking of that make her cheeks redden a bit. "Um…Neji?" she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. He turned around, facing her. "When I fell down the well…thanks for trying to save me." she said, blushing a little. Neji remained impassive, but Tenten noticed some kind of feeling in his eyes.

"Hn." was all he said as he turned to go back to the hut. Tenten had to suppress a wide smile as she walked beside him.

'_I wonder what's in store for us starting from tomorrow…' _

The next morning after eating a pot of Kaede's soup, the group of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Neji, and Tenten got ready to leave. Tenten was studying Sango's Hiraikotsu with an interested gaze while Sango complimented Tenten's sword, Inuyasha was glaring daggers at Neji while Neji pretended to ignore him, and Kagome was trying to calm Inuyasha down while Shippo made rude remarks about him. After the commotion had ended, the group left, not knowing the dangers that were in store for them.

* * *

Okay, well here's the next chapter! Just in case you don't know, Hiraikotsu is Sango's giant boomerang. As you can see, I put a little moment of Neji and Tenten. It was nothing romantic, but that moment is a little supporter of the Neji+Tenten that will be appearing in the future. Please be patient about the romance! We're only on chapter 3, after all. There's plenty of time to get the romance started. Plus, this chapter was sort of like an explanation chapter, so there wasn't much action. Suggestions are welcome! Well, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Preview of Chapter 4: The Shikon no Kakera **("Kakera" means "shard" in Japanese.)

"Hand over the shards and we'll let you live!" she said, smirking. Tenten smirked.

"Hand over the shards? Yeah, right. Kagome-san, stay back. I'll handle this." she said, and drew out her sword.

"Ha! A sword? No one can beat me in a sword battle!" Rei exclaimed.

"Well we'll just see about that!" Tenten shouted as she charged. Rei also charged. Suddenly, she vanished. "Where is she?" Tenten exclaimed. Kagome gasped.

"Tenten-san, above you!" she yelled, and Tenten looked up in time to see Rei preparing to slash her with her sword.

'_I have no choice,' _Tenten thought. _'I will have to use "that move"…It's the only way I'll survive!' _Tenten dodged Rei's slash at the last moment, and she cut her thumb on a kunai before slamming her hand down onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Kengeki!"


End file.
